


Egoismo adolescenziale

by hapworth



Series: Another Word [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Volleyball, M/M, coach!Erwin, libero!levi
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 20:16:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7771672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hapworth/pseuds/hapworth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Cosa c'è?» gli chiese, ancora prima che questi potesse parlare. Il ragazzino lo guardò intensamente per qualche istante, stringendo tra le dita l'asciugamano. «Non dicevo sul serio ieri.» Erwin notò il modo in cui teneva stretto l'asciugamano, come se quello che stava dicendo, in realtà, gli costasse davvero molto più di quanto volesse dare realmente a vedere e lui non poté che scuotere leggermente il capo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Egoismo adolescenziale

**Author's Note:**

> E ancora una volta sono qui per scrivere che questa shot è tutta dedicata a LadyRin per il suo compleanno: del resto l'eruri nelle nostre vite non è abbastanza, quindi finisco sempre per ricadere su di loro. Ho il netto sentore che quando smetterò, sarà una giornata da ricordare, visto quanto io li ami questi due e fregacazzi del capitolo 84, anzi proprio per questo devo continuare. ùù  
> Come al solito Erwin e Rivaille non mi appartengono, io li faccio solo copulare in ogni luogo e in ogni lago, perché sono belli e io li adoro e stra adoro e meritano un po' di gioia (Isayama di merda, parlo con te).  
> Bon, auguro una buona lettura a tutti quelli che vorranno leggerla (a -rin no, lei è costretta poraccia XD).

Un gemito gli sfuggì dalle labbra, mentre con le braccia si issava sulle spalle larghe dell'uomo con il quale si stava baciando. La palestra era deserta da un buon quarto d'ora, completamente al buio salvo gli spogliatoi – dove si trovavano loro – e le docce, dalle quali il più giovane era uscito da pochi minuti. Il tempo di mettere piede dentro lo spogliatoio, prima che il proprio amante lo baciasse sulla bocca e lo tenesse contro il suo corpo accaldato.  
«E-Erwin...» pigolò, la voce resa più alta dai brividi lungo la schiena che, averlo così vicino e sentendo le sue mani contro la schiena, gli stavano sconquassando tutto. Lo voleva, lo voleva disperatamente...  
L'uomo sorrise appena, staccandosi dalla sua bocca con uno schiocco bagnato, leccandosi leggermente le labbra. «Dimmi.» sussurrò dolcemente, sfiorandogli il collo con il naso, mentre le sue mani scivolavano sulla schiena scoperta e umida, fermandosi però arrivato all'asciugamano legato in vita, unica barriera che separava il corpo del ragazzino dall'essere completamente scoperto di fronte a sé.  
«Spogliami.» mormorò, la voce ancora alta, mentre gli artigliava le spalle, irrigidendosi e cercando sollievo nel contatto accennato tra i loro corpi e le mani grandi e calde dell'altro. Erwin scosse brevemente il capo, schioccandogli un bacio sulla fronte – gesto piuttosto innocente, rispetto al bacio che li aveva coinvolti fino a poco prima – per poi schiudere le labbra. «Non posso, lo sai.»  
Il corpo del giovane dai capelli neri si irrigidì ulteriormente, mentre le unghie corte cercavano di lasciare segni sulla pelle rosea dell'amante, dando prova della propria irritazione. «Dici sempre così.» ringhiò, prima di separarsi bruscamente, agitando le mani e le braccia in modo da mettere distanza tra loro.  
L'uomo dai capelli chiari sospirò. «Ti avevo avvertito,» lo ammonì, mentre faceva un passo indietro e il ragazzino si muoveva rigido verso il borsone aperto su una delle panche. «sapevi che non possiamo farlo finché-» il giovane si fece scivolare l'asciugamano lungo le gambe ben tornite, rivelando il fisico asciutto, ma atletico, dandogli la schiena e bella mostra del fondoschiena tondo. «Sono tutte palle, Erwin. Ho diciassette anni, non sono un poppante: voglio scopare con il mio uomo, è chiedere troppo?» ringhiò, mentre si infilava velocemente i boxer scuri e Erwin si lasciava cadere sulla panca di fronte, osservandone le gambe e i movimenti sensuali, scacciando tuttavia il pensiero molesto in fretta. «Rivaille, il problema è che il tuo uomo è, appunto _un uomo_. Non posso essere così irresponsabile, non finché sei minorenne almeno.»  
Il ragazzino emise qualcosa di simile a uno sbuffo, mentre si finiva di vestire con una maglia a maniche corte e si infilava i pantaloni di una tuta, afferrando in malo modo anche la felpa dello stesso colore dei pantaloni, posandosela sulla spalla, mentre sull'altra si faceva passare la cintura del proprio borsone. «Sei stupido. Di questi tempi a nessuno frega un cazzo. Non hai quarant'anni, perché dovrebbe essere un problema? Una sega ogni tanto non ti farà arrestare, altrimenti smettila anche di infilarmi la lingua in gola.» detto ciò si incamminò verso l'uscita dello spogliatoio, salvo poi fermarsi prima di uscire. «A domani, _coach_.»  
Una volta che la porta fu finalmente chiusa, Erwin si lasciò scivolare fino a terra, sul pavimento degli spogliatoi: Rivaille non capiva, non riusciva a concepire che ci fosse una sorta di legge morale – e non solo – nel fatto che lui, in quanto adulto di quasi trent'anni, non potesse allungare le mani in modo troppo perverso su un ragazzino neppure maggiorenne. Certo, aveva superato i sedici anni, ma in ogni caso rimaneva ancora un bambino, ancora un ragazzino agli occhi della società.  
Ci sarebbe stato da soffermarsi anche sulla natura del loro rapporto: erano due maschi, ma questo non sembrava creare alcun problema in nessuno dei due, dunque la verità era che lui si sentiva in colpa più che altro per _come_ le cose erano finite in quel modo.  
Era il suo allenatore, era l'allenatore della squadra della sua scuola, non avrebbe dovuto neppure pensare per un attimo di poter allungare le sue mani su di lui – e non solo – eppure era successo. Aveva capito fin da subito di esserne attratto e aveva fatto di tutto per evitare di stare troppo da solo con lui, ma a nulla era servito, perché il primo a saltargli addosso era stato proprio Rivaille. Lo aveva messo alle strette, lo aveva letteralmente messo con le spalle al muro per poi baciarlo e dirgli che gli piaceva.  
Erwin non se l'era sentita di rifiutarlo, perché sapeva che non sarebbe risultato credibile: era troppo sicuro di sé quel ragazzino; si era mosso perché aveva capito di non essergli indifferente, sicuro di poterlo catturare e _ottenere_. E lui, ovviamente, c'era cascato come un ingenuo.  
L'unica cosa che aveva potuto fare per preservare la sua coscienza era stato avvisarlo che mai, in nessun caso, lo avrebbe toccato intimamente fino alla maggiore età. Rivaille aveva accettato – probabilmente sicuro di riuscire, in breve, a minare le sue difese, ma anche dopo sei mesi, non aveva ancora ceduto malgrado i modi studiati – e non – di farlo crollare ai suoi piedi. Eppure, nonostante si sforzasse di apparire naturale, era chiaro quanto la cosa gli pesasse: la verità era che avrebbe voluto stringerlo e non lasciarlo andare, neppure per un istante, e che avrebbe _davvero_ desiderato fare l'amore con lui.  
  
«Muovi quelle gambe, Ackerman! Non siamo ancora in vacanza!» la voce di Erwin rimbombava nella palestra, mentre i giocatori si muovevano rapidamente, cambiandosi di posto, ricevendo le battute dell'uomo.  
Un grugnito infastidito, ma attutito dai passi sul parquet della palestra gli rispose, mentre congiungeva le mani per ricevere e il pallone tornava in una linea perfetta verso chi l'aveva lanciato.  
La squadra andò avanti così per un'ora, prima di cambiare e soffermarsi sull'allenamento personalizzato che, neanche a dirlo, per quanto riguardava Rivaille consisteva in tanti, tanti, tanti palleggi e allenamento sulla difesa, quindi continuava a stare alla rete, mentre stavolta la manager gli lanciava qualche palla, in modo che potesse muoversi lungo il perimetro per recuperare e lanciarla dall'altra parte.  
Erwin osservò il resto della squadra della Wings Academy, mentre aiutava nell'allenamento sulle battute uno dei primini. Mancava circa un mese prima delle vacanze invernali e, presto, avrebbero dovuto disputare qualche partita con altre squadre. Non erano deboli, ma non erano neppure così forti da poter essere ricordati nella rosa delle migliori. D'altra parte, però, c'erano molti buoni giocatori e Rivaille era probabilmente uno dei migliori libero in circolazione.  
Alle otto, come ogni giorno, l'allenamento terminò e tutti i giocatori si diressero verso le docce. Tutti, tranne Rivaille, che invece andò spedito nella sua direzione, lo sguardo serio – forse più del solito – mentre si passava l'asciugamano sul viso e sulla fronte sudata.  
«Cosa c'è?» gli chiese, ancora prima che questi potesse parlare. Il ragazzino lo guardò intensamente per qualche istante, stringendo tra le dita l'asciugamano. «Non dicevo sul serio ieri.» Erwin notò il modo in cui teneva stretto l'asciugamano, come se quello che stava dicendo, in realtà, gli costasse davvero molto più di quanto volesse dare realmente a vedere e lui non poté che scuotere leggermente il capo. «Non preoccuparti, lo so che non volevi dirlo. Scusami, so quanto può essere frustrante, ma cerca di capire che lo faccio per il bene di entrambi.» parve sul punto di dire nuovamente qualcosa, Rivaille, ma si morse l'interno della guancia, continuando a guardarlo fisso con i suoi occhi argentati, prima di assentire e correre verso le docce.  
Gli dispiaceva trattarlo in quel modo, cercare di mettere tra loro quella distanza; ma non c'era altro modo, sapeva che se non avesse fatto così, Rivaille avrebbe cercato di prendersi più di quanto gli stava concedendo e lui non sarebbe riuscito a respingerlo, perché lo amava molto più di quanto l'altro potesse credere.  
  
«Erwin...?» la voce di Rivaille lo riscosse dai propri pensieri, facendolo voltare leggermente, vedendolo con la tuta e il borsone sulla soglia del parquet: non sarebbe passato di lì, aveva le scarpe per uscire ed era pronto ad andarsene, eppure si era premurato di andarlo a cercare. Erwin gli sorrise appena, lasciando stare il plico degli appunti con i risultati degli allenamenti personalizzati e si avvicinò al più giovane.  
«Stai andando?» gli domandò, sebbene fosse una cosa piuttosto ovvia da come teneva la cinta del borsone e da come tutto il suo corpo fosse completamente teso, in procinto di fare retro-front per tornare indietro e uscire. «Sì.» rispose quello; non lo guardava negli occhi, cercava qualcosa alla sua destra, come se la situazione lo stesse mettendo piuttosto a disagio – ma per cosa?  
«Ecco io...»  
«Meglio che vai, no?» aveva capito cosa voleva, ma la sua parte infantile non voleva accontentarlo: era rimasto ferito dal suo comportamento, dalla facilità con cui era riuscito a dire che avrebbe fatto a meno persino dei baci se tanto non era disposto a dargli _di più_. E non riusciva a perdonarglielo, malgrado lo stesso Rivaille avesse cercato per primo di scusarsi – a modo suo – di ciò che aveva detto.  
Il moretto fu sul punto di dire nuovamente qualcosa, ma arricciò le labbra e lasciò perdere, facendo qualche passo indietro e voltandogli la schiena. Erwin lo osservò, ne osservò la schiena per interminabili istanti, nella testa solo un pensiero: _voltati.voltati.voltati._ Ma Rivaille non si voltava, continuava a camminare, a compiere un passo dopo l'altro, sempre più vicino all'uscita dello spogliatoio, sempre più vicino alla porta che li avrebbe, probabilmente, irrimediabilmente separati.  
Ci mise solo un altro istante per decidere che no, non gli andava bene così, che non lo voleva fuori dalla sua vita, anche a costo di andare contro a qualcosa che era stato lui stesso a decidere. Così compì i tre passi che lo separavano dal pallavolista e lo afferrò per un braccio, tirandolo a sé, stringendolo forte contro il proprio petto.  
Rivaille non oppose resistenza, si adagiò mollemente, affondando il viso contro quel petto ampio come se non avesse aspettato altro che quello, per tutto il tempo, mentre andava a stringere le proprie dita contro la maglia verde chiaro dell'uomo, emettendo un sospiro e chiudendo gli occhi.  
Erwin lo strinse forte, le braccia strette intorno alle sue spalle, in modo da avvolgerlo completamente. «Scusami. So quanto ci tieni. Volevo solo-»  
«Ero arrabbiato. Io... Non so cosa cazzo ti passa per la testa e questo mi...»  
Erwin gli pose un dito sulle labbra, scuotendo il capo delicatamente. «Non preoccuparti, non ti avessi voluto, non sarei qui.» lo rassicurò, accarezzandogli la testa in modo lento e continuo, schioccandogli poi un bacio tra i capelli scuri.  
Rivaille rabbrividì, stringendosi maggiormente a lui. Lo voleva, voleva che lo stringesse di più, che lo facesse sentire parte di sé, del suo corpo, della sua vita, molto più di quanto avesse fatto in quel momento. Non voleva essere _solo_ il ragazzino che gli ronzava intorno, quello che chiedeva i baci, ma voleva essere scopato; quello che non lo mollava un secondo per paura di non essere abbastanza, perché Erwin era un uomo e probabilmente lui non era abbastanza. Perché Erwin meritava di più, perché era così buono, perché lo perdonava sempre, perché finiva sempre per viziarlo anche solo lasciandogli l'asciugamano sulla testa dopo l'allenamento, anche solo donandogli un sorriso quando avrebbe voluto solo spaccare tutto. Erwin era tutto, era quello che lo aveva salvato, quello che gli aveva dato un posto dove tornare, dove essere se stesso senza fare del male o _farsi_ del male.  
Avrebbe voluto dirglielo, avrebbe voluto ringraziarlo, dirgli tutto ciò che pensava, quanto gli voleva bene, quanto lo amasse e quanto tutta quella storia, per lui, non fosse una semplice cotta adolescenziale, ma che lo amava davvero. Che voleva vivere con lui, che avrebbe voluto sentirlo russare durante la notte e farsi soffocare dai suoi abbracci la mattina. Era sicuro che fosse il tipo di persona che si muoveva un sacco mentre dormiva e che gli avrebbe portato la colazione a letto solo per viziarlo.  
«Erwin...» avrebbe voluto dire tante cose, ma riuscì soltanto a sussurrare il suo nome, ma fu abbastanza. «Solo per questa volta, ok? Per il resto dovrai aspettare il mese che manca.»  
Il suo cuore schizzò in gola, mentre si lasciava sfilare il borsone e aprire la zip della felpa, mentre Erwin si chinava e lo baciava sulla bocca, inchiodandolo sul posto, lasciandolo senza fiato.  
Rivaille avvolse le braccia intorno alle spalle dell'uomo, lasciandosi sollevare e stringendo le gambe ai fianchi di quello, mugolando nella sua bocca e tenendo gli occhi chiusi, mentre la lingua si impastava, mentre tutto prendeva colore e lui non poteva fare a meno di sentirsi molle ed eccitato, perché finalmente le mani di Erwin lo toccavano senza preoccupazione, perché il suo culo era finalmente stretto tra le sue mani grandi e lo strizzava, facendolo irrigidire e rilassare assieme.  
Anche Erwin mugolava nella sua bocca e la saliva colava dalle loro bocche: ma non gli faceva schifo come, probabilmente, si fosse visto dall'esterno avrebbe pensato; no, al contrario il pensiero lo eccitava di più, mentre si separava dal bacio per leccare il mento dell'amante e lo baciava di nuovo, ansimando e sentendo il proprio bassoventre scaldarsi.  
«Calma...» mormorò Erwin, ma la sua voce era roca, molto più di quanto lo fosse mai stata, mentre ancora gli strizzava le natiche tra le mani; Rivaille socchiuse gli occhi, mentre l'amante arretrava un po', arrivando nuovamente negli spogliatoi e si sedeva su una delle panche, facendo sedere anche lui, sopra di sé. Lo guardò, il più giovane, le ginocchia piegate e le braccia strette intorno al collo dell'altro. In quella posizione poteva vedere quanto anche Erwin non fosse indifferente alla sua presenza, quanto, attraverso i pantaloni della tuta, anche lui si sentisse eccitato.  
Cercò di sfregarsi contro di lui, e il maggiore, ridendo, gli prese i fianchi, tirandogli giù i pantaloni larghi e scoprendo i suoi boxer tesi e stretti. Rivaille si irrigidì alla consapevolezza di essere finalmente lì, tra quelle braccia, finalmente pronto a fare un passo in più, più vicino a diventare dell'uomo che voleva fosse suo e del quale voleva essere.  
«Erwin...» lo chiamò piano, a voce bassa, mentre le mani di lui gli entravano nei boxer per toccarlo e Rivaille si tendeva, in un gridolino sorpreso, ma altrettanto sollevato: una parte di lui aveva pensato che non lo avesse mai toccato perché consapevole che fosse un ragazzo. Ma in quel momento si rendeva conto di quanto, quella sua preoccupazione, non avesse ragione di esistere davvero, visto il modo in cui la mano di Erwin lo avvolgeva, facendolo ansimare e rabbrividire, muovendo le sue dita, massaggiandolo.  
Rivaille si strinse al corpo del compagno, ansimandogli contro l'orecchio e sentendo la sua pelle rabbrividire sotto il suo fiato e il suo tocco e la cosa lo rese, finalmente, conscio del fatto che l'altro non fosse davvero così frigido come aveva cercato di passare. Ironizzò tra sé e sé che non avrebbe dovuto prenderlo in giro, farlo sentire così desideroso, se poi lui stesso smaniava di toccarlo.  
«Erwin... Erwin...» le dita del maggiore si mossero con più veemenza sul sesso turgido del moretto, mentre sentiva anche la sua erezione premere contro i boxer per potersi liberare; lo lasciò solo per qualche attimo, mentre le sue dita si slacciavano i pantaloni della tuta e abbassavano velocemente anche l'intimo in modo che il proprio membro potesse uscire dalla costrizione.  
Rivaille sentì un brivido, nel vederlo ergersi così vicino al suo, così gonfio e pulsante. Avrebbe voluto toccarlo e prenderlo in bocca, ingoiarlo e leccarlo golosamente, solo per sentire Erwin gemere e stringergli la testa, spingendolo contro di sé. Internamente si disse che, probabilmente, per quello avrebbe dovuto aspettare ancora il mese che lo separava dalla maggiore età. E anche arrivata quella, non era detto che lui e il proprio coach cominciassero a darci dentro come due adolescenti infoiati – per quanto lui avrebbe _davvero_ voluto farlo ovunque e in ogni posizione non appena superata la soglia dei diciotto anni.  
Si leccò inconsciamente le labbra, cosa che non passò inosservata a Erwin che si chinò per baciarlo, catturando la sua lingua tentatrice, per poi afferrare entrambi i membri con la mano e sfregarli assieme. Vide Rivaille irrigidirsi e cominciare a mugolare in modo frenetico contro la sua bocca, le dita che si stringevano spasmodicamente alla sua maglietta leggera e la lingua che diventava più rapida e frettolosa, in un bacio umido, ma allo stesso tempo voglioso ed eccitato.  
Sapeva che non sarebbe durato molto e, infatti, il più giovane venne qualche attimo dopo, in uno schizzo improvviso che gli bagnò la mano, il sesso e un po' pantaloni e mutande. Rivaille si staccò riprendendo fiato, ma la mano di Erwin non parve intenzionata a lasciare la presa sui loro membri, anche perché il suo sesso adulto e bollente era ancora completamente eretto e gonfio. Così tanto...  
Rivaille allungò incerto la mano, sfiorando il pene del compagno con l'indice; un brivido sotto il polpastrello, prima di sollevare lo sguardo su quello azzurro dell'uomo e vederlo languido e liquido. Lo toccò di nuovo, posando il palmo sulla cappella e chiudendo la mano, sentendone la consistenza dura, ma flessibile e viscida. Avrebbe dovuto schifarlo, dato che come cosa era piuttosto lercia, ma invece la sensazione lo eccitò nuovamente, stimolandolo e rendendo nuovamente il suo sesso pian piano più teso, malgrado l'orgasmo appena concluso.  
Questa volta fu più rumoroso, anche perché Erwin non gli catturò la bocca con la propria e Rivaille, per contro, si dimostrò piuttosto estroverso nell'esprimere il proprio piacere e il proprio compiacimento nell'essere toccato e nel fatto che i loro sessi si stessero sfregando assieme. Erwin parve apprezzare, mentre sospirava soddisfatto dopo l'orgasmo raggiunto da poco, dopo che il più giovane si era liberato per la seconda volta in un gridolino estatico, stringendosi a lui e cercando la sua bocca per sentire la sua vicinanza.  
Lo trovava tenero, nel suo modo di cercarlo. In realtà Rivaille, ai suoi occhi, era sempre stato piuttosto adorabile; era qualcosa di strano, perché in fondo non era poi così estroverso o espressivo, ma Erwin aveva imparato a comprenderlo, a vedere oltre e continuava ancora a imparare. Vederlo con il viso arrossato, le labbra gonfie e la voce roca, era qualcosa di nuovo e che non poteva fare a meno di renderlo consapevole che sì, non vedeva l'ora che passasse quel mese, solo per poter finalmente avere più libertà tra loro. Sperava solo di avere abbastanza autocontrollo.


End file.
